Rosabella Karisse
by HomunculusEnvy
Summary: A very special young girl sets out to change the hearts of people and make a better world.


Rosabella Karisse.

There was nothing especially normal, or even average about her. She was unique, like a snowflake, and just as beautiful. Her name was Rosabella Karisse. A last name she did not have. She was graceful as the most majestic bird, and swift as the wind. When she moved about, her hair would not so much move along with her as it would... breeze about, shimmering. Even her hair was unique: it was rainbow coloured, but far from giving her a ridiculous appearance, it made her all the more beautiful. It almost seemed to shine with its own light, like a real rainbow would. And it was so silky and smooth that some of the younger children always thought it wasn't really hair but an actual rainbow. And even her eyes matched: bright, large, beautiful eyes that seemed to look at one's soul, all in the colours of the rainbow, so that it almost seemed as though they too had a light of their own. She loved to dance and sing, and when she did that, even nature seemed to be humbled in her presence, and she would outshine the most delightful field of flowers. And when she sang, even the birds would fall silent in order to hear the ethereal voice. There was a magic to it, and those who actually listened to it would find their ills healed. Some claimed that the magical, beautiful voice, with the pure heart of the child, could even raise the dead. And pure of heart she was, and even the timid animals of the forests knew it and would flock to the child in order to listen to her and to watch her breathtaking beauty. And where she walked, flowers would grow. Such was Rosabella Karisse, the child of love who belonged to nobody.

Despite being as happy as the flowers in the fields, Rosabella Karisse did not have a very nice life. She lived in a poor orphanage. They said she had been found on a stormy night, but when she was left in the door by an unknown person, the storm had stopped, and the moon and the stars had come out to admire the peacefully-sleeping infant. She was, however, mistreated by the matron and quite a few of the teachers. They were jealous, after all, of her beauty, and hoped that if they mistreated her and had her wear the ugliest clothes, and had her do the hardest work so that she would look almost dirty, they would break her spirit and she would lose her beauty. But that never happened. Rosabella Karisse was strong of spirit and never once complained and continued to be happy as the flowers in the fields. This made the adults more jealous and they even tried to starve her. But Rosabella Karisse had dreams. And those dreams told her that she must seek out her fortune elsewhere and find out where she came from so that she could finally fulfil her ultimate destiny. So Rosabella Karisse ran away from the orphanage one night after she had been especially mistreated and starved. She was hungry and had nothing but rags, but she trusted her dreams would lead her to something better.

All the wildlife helped her. The birds brought her berries to eat, and other animals protected her. She was quite safe, and she made her way to the house of an old Merluvlee. The old fortune-teller saw her and gasped, for she could tell Rosabella Karisse was a very special girl with a very great destiny. She would tell the child's fortune without even charging for her services, she could see the child was simply that special. So Rosabella Karisse told Merluvlee all about her dreams and Merluvlee looked into her magic crystal ball. And then she gasped. She now knew the girl was even more special than she first had thought. She told the child that she would find her true destiny... if only she went to the Koopa Castle. So off went Rosabella Karisse to the Koopa Castle, once more helped by all the good wildlife. And she knocked on the door of the castle, too innocent to do anything else. It so happened that Kamek was there and expecting the return of one of the Koopalings that had gone outside. So it was he who answered the door. And he gasped and looked as white as a ghost.

For Kamek knew a secret no one else but Bowser knew... and one other person. It was a dreadful secret, and one that they had vowed to never reveal... but here it was, standing in the doorstep of the castle. And now all would be known and it would all be ruined! He took the child by the arm and had her climb on his broomstick with him and headed straight and quickly to Bowser's throne room. He didn't have to say anything... Bowser took one look at the child and went dreadfully white as a ghost.

- Ah... it is the child- is all that the King of Koopas was able to say.

Rosabella Karisse was confused. She wasn't scared, for her heart was too pure to be worried about Bowser... and there was something about him that made the child feel as though she had known him all her life. She asked very kindly for an explanation and said that she had come from an orphanage and then to a Merluvlee's house, and that she had been sent here so that she could fulfil the destiny that her dreams had been urging her to find.

-Her voice... it is even more beautiful than her mother's- Bowser said and there was a tear in the brute's eye.

Rosabella Karisse was even more confused. She belonged to no one. The matron had said so. But this great King knew of her mother? She had to know. Her heart was bursting with the desire to know where she had come from. But she couldn't just blurt out her question. She took a deep breath and then politely asked for this mystery to be explained. And of course, they couldn't resist giving this innocent child an explanation so that she would know why she had to grow up in an orphanage far from her mother and father.

Bowser could not bring himself to speak, but he gave his approval to Kamek so that the old Koopa would tell all. The old Koopa wizard then began a tale of a great beast that was so in love with a beautiful princess. But the beautiful princess could not bring herself to love such a beast. The beast, knowing no other way to act, kidnapped the princess. And she was very upset at first, but then realized this beast was not all bad. And a friendship began... and then it culminated with a visit from the stork, which came to deliver a very special child. They were surprised! They never thought the stork would come and visit, much less with such a gift! The beautiful princess was, however, very sad. She didn't know how this could be, she hadn't planned on this, and she couldn't live with this great beast! How would they raise a child like this? And then a plumber called Mario came and rescued the princess and took her away! But the beast wouldn't have this. There had to be a mother for this child. So he kidnapped the princess again and tried to talk her into staying. But the princess couldn't do it. She quite liked the plumber who had rescued her. And she also never had wanted a child. She couldn't help but hate the beast that had brought this upon her. And the plumber, Mario, couldn't find out. He simply couldn't. He must never know about this child. And the beast couldn't keep the child either... so she was carefully taken to an orphanage where she would grow up well and maybe find a family.

-This is the beast- Kamek said, pointing to Bowser. -And the princess is Peach, from the Mushroom Kingdom. And, well, the child is you.-

Rosabella Karisse gasped. So this was where she came from! She could see the destiny she had to fulfil. She urged the King of the Koopas to stop terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom and to instead be friends with them. He had to stop being a villain. She was sure that Peach would forgive him for everything. And she would look for Princess Peach and explain things to her too. It was a beautiful, heartfelt speech and, by the end of it, the King of Koopas was in tears. So was Kamek... and so were all the Koopalings, for they had entered at some point and were listening too. And they all promised to stop being villains forever, and that the Mushroom Kingdom would be their best ally, and Rosabella Karisse took one look at them all and she knew they all meant it.

The Koopalings pledged themselves to protect her from any harm and to love her like a sister. They would help her bring Peach and Bowser back together, which was the girl's life mission. What they didn't know was that Wart had a spy in the castle: a cobrat who sneaked around in small areas. And the cobrat heard everything and saw the beautiful Rosabella Karisse. And he reported back to Wart, who was very jealous of Bowser having such a special child. The child would surely do something great and amazing, for a special child like her could only have an amazing destiny. Wart couldn't have this. He began to make plans.

And Rosabella Karisse, innocent and without knowing the danger that was brewing, left Koopa Castle with the Koopalings. Larry Koopa, smitten with Rosabella Karisse (it was understandable. She was truly breath-taking), proposed to her. He wanted her to marry him. But Rosabella Karisse reminded him that she was, after all, his half-sister. This couldn't happen! Larry was sad, but he didn't give up. And he and the other Koopalings (even Wendy!) began to fight over who could get to marry her.

The trip was hard for them, but they made it to Mushroom Kingdom at the end. And they stopped fighting for her sake, because it would undermine the message of love and friendship that she was bringing from Castle Koopa. And they went into the Mushroom Castle and no one challenged them because they saw that she was with the Koopalings. And the Koopalings could simply not be up to mischief if they were travelling with such a special girl. And that's how they reached the throne room, and Peach looked at her and gave a cry of surprise and turned very white. But then Rosabella Karisse explained everything to her. And it was such a beautiful speech from such a pure heart, that Peach and the Mario brothers were in tears when she ended. And they promised to be friends with the Koopa Kingdom forever, and Mario forgave Peach for having hidden this from him.

They needed to go back to Castle Koopa to tell Bowser the good news. And Peach and the Mario brothers went with them too. And they made it back with no problems, of course. And Bowser was the happiest Koopa around, knowing Peach forgave him, and that they could be friends forever now. Of course he found out that his children had all been fighting for Rosabella Karisse. And he gave them a very angry speech about how they had to respect her and they couldn't be with her anyways because they were siblings! And the Koopalings realized how bad they had been and apologized to Rosabella Karisse, who smiled and forgave them immediately due to her pure and good heart. And everyone was happy.

But that happiness couldn't last very long. Wart's plans had come to fruition. And a great cataclysm began to happen. And no one could stop it because no one knew how. But Rosabella Karisse saw it, and she knew immediately what to do. But it would be very costly... and very painful. But she clenched her fists and decided she would do it. She couldn't live in this world anyways. She was too pure for it. Everyone loved her, and she couldn't be with everyone, so people would get their hearts broken. But if she did this, the world would be saved. She used all her special power to heal the cataclysm... and then died, making the ultimate sacrifice.

Peace had returned to the Mushroom World, but at a great cost. Wart was so horrified by what he had done that he repented from all his villainy and became a good person. Everyone was crying for such a special and beautiful life had been lost. But that night they all had a dream. She wanted them to be happy. And then the next day, they talked about this and realized that they had to be happy for her sake. And so they were happy and they lived happily ever after... with her in their memories.


End file.
